1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of gliding or rolling boards adapted to the practice of snowboarding, surfboarding, skiing, water skiing, skateboarding, or the like.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
Conventionally, a board has a length measured in a longitudinal direction between a first end and a second end, a width measured in a transverse direction between a first edge and a second edge, and a height measured between a bottom and a top. The board also includes a first and second zones for receiving a foot, a boot, or a device for retaining the foot or the boot on the board.
To steer the board, a user applies biasing forces to it. This is especially the case in snowsurfing or snowboarding.
In this field, the rider's feet are both retained on the board by means of the bindings, in front and rear receiving zones, respectively. Each foot is oriented in a substantially transverse direction relative to the board. This enables the rider to be supported transversely with the heels or toes more easily.
Generally speaking, the rider prefers the board to glide in the longitudinal direction that is the most comfortable for him/her. Therefore, with respect to the preferred longitudinal gliding direction, one foot is chosen as the front foot and the other as the rear. By analogy, one end of the board is considered the front end, or nose, and the other end the rear end, or tail. Likewise, one binding zone is considered the front zone and the other one the rear zone.
The rider can perform acrobatic maneuvers, including jumps. One of them, called an “ollie”, involves lifting the board off the ground by initially pressing down on one of its ends, typically the rear end, so as to jump in the preferred longitudinal gliding direction.
To perform an ollie, the rider flexes the board and offsets the center of gravity of his/her body toward the tail.
The flexing of the board is achieved by the action of the legs, so that the center of curvature is located toward the top. The flexing is to be understood as being a reversible elastic deformation of the board along a transverse axis of the board. This elastic deformation corresponds to an energy accumulation by the board. The flexing, combined with the offset of the center of gravity, initially allows the front end of the board to be lifted while the rider presses down on the rear end, i.e., on the tail. While the rear is being pressing down, some energy is accumulated by the flexional deformation of the rear end. This deformation completes the flexing. Then, the rider brings his/her center of gravity back towards the front end, or nose, and allows the board to recover its initial shape by releasing the accumulated energy. Consequently, at that time, the rear end is in turn lifted. When the two ends are lifted, that is, away from the ground, the board is entirely raised from the ground.
To facilitate a jump of this type, or ollie, it is known to reduce the height of the board between the receiving zones. The height reduction locally reduces the transverse cross section of the board, thereby creating a flexing zone, or flex point, in the board. The reduced height enables the board to flex, i.e., to bend more easily. Indeed, the flexional strength along a transverse axis is less in the area where the height is reduced. Therefore, the board bends more easily.
In a conventional board, the smallest transverse cross section is positioned substantially halfway between the receiving zones, as is the flex point of the board. However, this configuration makes it difficult to perform an ollie. The zone that enables the board to flex most easily is relatively distant from the position of the rider's feet. Consequently, the force one must exert in order to flex the board is substantial. Therefore, performing a jump or other maneuver can tend to be difficult and tiring.
In order to perform a jump, such as an ollie, more easily, it has been proposed to bring the flexion-facilitating zone closer to a receiving zone, i.e., closer to the foot of the rider. More specifically, taking into account the gliding direction preferred by the individual rider, the reduced height zone has been proposed to be positioned in the vicinity of the zone for retaining the rear foot. Thereby, the rider is provided with a greater lever arm to cause the bending of the board with the front foot. In this regard, the lever arm is the distance between the zone facilitating the flexion of the board and the zone for retaining the front foot. Consequently, it is easier for the rider to perform a jump while gliding in his/her preferred direction.
As a result, however, it becomes difficult for the rider to perform jumps while gliding opposite to his/her preferred direction. In other words, the board facilitates jumps in only one direction of displacement, that is, in only one gliding direction.